If I Told You
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: After 'Goodbye, Love', Roger left for Santa Fe. Or did he? He came back to tell Mimi he loved her, but she was there with Benny and it broke his heart. oneshot RogerXMimi fluff with a song from The Wedding Singer


A/N: This is just a short oneshot that popped into my head as I listened to _The Wedding Singer_ soundtrack. It's also kind-of a tribute to _The Wedding Singer_, because after 5 Tony nominations and 8 fabulous months at the Al-Hirschfeld, it goes off Broadway today. It was a great musical that I had the fortune of seeing on the 20th. If you could, go to YouTube and type in 'If I told you', a video by HappyYaoi will come up, lsten to it.

We love you, Wedding Singer!! Much love to the cast and crew to whom I dedicate this story!

* * *

_"Goodbye love, hello disease…" _

Tears ran down Mimi's cheek as she watched Roger drive away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Benny smiling down at her.

"I don't feel like talking now," Mimi mumbled as she buried her face in her knees.

"We can talk when you're ready," Benny said soothingly, "I just wanted to say that I made plans for you to go to rehab. You don't have to pay a dime; I took care of it."

"Thanks." Mimi said after a moment of silence.

"Bring everything you'll need, I'll bring you over tomorrow morning."

Benny left Mimi alone by the window. After a few more moments sobbing, Mimi heaved a sigh and went to go get ready for rehab.

- - - - -

The old light blue Cadillac Roger took off in rounded the corner, back onto Avenue B. He parked it quietly down the block and looked up at the loft's window and then Mimi's. No one was at either, so he walked up to the door.

"You're the first thing that pops in my head in the morning and I can't stop thinking about you." Roger practiced what he'd say to Mimi when he saw her.

His hand was on the door handle when he remembered Benny was there. Avoiding any sort of confrontation with his ex-friend, Roger walked across the street to see into Mimi's window on the second floor. He could see her small frame walking around the room, picking up things from the floor. She looked so beautiful; it took all of Roger's strength not to run up the fire escape and kiss her.

He was crossing the street, back up to the building when he saw Benny come into Mimi's room. Benny crossed the room and put his arms around Mimi. Mimi smiled weakly as Benny kissed her cheek.

Roger's heart broke in two when Benny started helping Mimi pack a large bag.

The sides of Roger's eyes pricked and he closed them to suppress the tears he knew were coming.

"Waiting here underneath your window  
Hoping for some kind of sign  
Every move, every tiny gesture  
Only proves you're not mine  
I could write you a thousand love songs  
Search the world for the perfect tune and rhyme  
But what good would it do when it seems I'm out of time…"

He watched as Benny left the room after kissing Mimi again. Roger turned away and started back toward his car.  
"If I told you  
All the words I've yet to say  
Would they matter  
Or would you simply turn and walk away?  
If I hold you  
Will you tell me I should go?  
Do I chance it  
Or would it just be better not to know?"  
- - - - -

Mimi stopped packing when Benny left the room. She felt horrible about getting so close to him when she still had feelings for Roger. But Roger left. He obviously didn't feel that same way about her.

"Who's that girl with the perfect future  
Her reflection says it all  
Trying hard to pretend she's eager  
Searching for some way to stall  
So unsure of the road she's chosen  
Faced with feelings her heart should not allow  
One thing's certain, it seems  
That she just can't turn back now  
If she can, tell her how…"

Roger got to his car and drove in the opposite direction; he didn't even want to see the loft or Mimi's apartment ever again.

Mimi sat by her window and cried.

"If I told you"  
"All the words I've yet to say "All the words"  
Would they matter"  
"Or would you simply turn and walk away"  
"If I hold you "If I hold you"  
Will you tell me I should go"  
"Do I chance it"  
"Or would it just be better not to know"

"Would it just be better...  
Not to know"


End file.
